


An Idea & A Kiss

by mmmelmoth



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: And sarcasm, Chemistry, F/F, Getting changed in a closet, Lesbians, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, The gayest, Tori x Jade - Freeform, a Christmas Tori, but it's cute, cuteness, for those who have always wanted to read about their childhood icons being queer, gay christmas fluff, goth/cutie, have you watched this episode it's so gay, it's all PG, just the usual cheeky stuff, season 3 episode 1, some smooching involved, the gayness is real, they cute, this could technically be canon, those two have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmelmoth/pseuds/mmmelmoth
Summary: So you know the second gayest Victorious episode? (Jade is Tori's Secret Santa, they perform Andre's song together, ...)Yeah, I made it a little gayer :)





	An Idea & A Kiss

"I'm a reindeer, look!" Proudly, Cat showed off the antlers sticking out of her bright red hair.

"Hiya, Rudolph!" Tori gave them a squeeze while grinning, which caused Jade to roll her eyes even harder, and their friend receded, murmuring "I'm not Rudolph, I'm Cat!" When Jade's eye-rolling became too intense, Tori nudged her shoulder. "C'mon, show a little Christmas spirit!"

"Yeah, Christmas spirit!" Cat agreed, then added: "Where are you guys' costumes? We're supposed to sing right after the bell rings!"

"In my bag, where else." Jade shrugged.

"Yeah, I've got mine packed here, too. Why?" Tori asked. For some seconds, Cat just looked back and forth from Tori to Jade. Then she threw up her hands in despair. "You have to put them on! We'll be performing in like..." She spun around, looking for a clock, spinning past the one above the entrance and stopped, dizzy "...Soon!" "Ten minutes." Jade helped with a look at her phone, then folded her arms.

"Ten! That's less than fifteen! Hurry!!!" Cat grabbed their elbows and dragged them along, Jade mildly protesting for the sake of doing so, until they arrived at the janitor's closet. "IN!" She shouted and pushed Tori and Jade inside. Pressing her face against the narrow window she articulated: "I'll be STANDING here so none of the BOYS see your UNDERWEAR!" Then, once more, she opened the door to squeak: "Hurry up!! You're giving me angst!" The door snapped shut and Tori asked "You mean anxiety?" even though Cat wasn't paying attention any more, stretching her back to cover the window in a silly pose. 

"So." Tori turned and suddenly felt painfully aware of how small the janitor's closet actually was. Jade brushed her hair off her shoulders in an extensive motion. "So." She replied and grinned smugly.

"It's okay. I'll turn." Politely, Tori shuffled.

"Oh, look all you want. But no touching." With the complacent smile still on her face - was it her normal smirk or was it even more gloating? - she simply pulled her shirt over her head. Fleetingly, Tori registered she wore a black lace bra. _What else?_ She pushed all thoughts away and found her red glittery top to change into as quickly as she could, as if this were a hostel room on a class trip and she'd been paired with people she didn't really know while Jade fumbled to retrieve her Santa dress from her bag. She didn't _really_ know Jade, did she? Apart from the facts that she was mean and oftentimes pissed off. She knew she liked her new hair, and her smug grin. _Whatever._  

Jade stripped off her pants from underneath the black-ribbon Santa dress and raised an eyebrow at Tori. "What?" She asked provokingly.

"Nothing. Your dress is cool."

"Your shirt is a little trite." Jade returned.

"I've got pants and a very christmassy scarf. It's the right color scheme!" Tori protested, showing the pieces of clothing she'd brought in her bag.

"Sure." Jade shrugged, the hint of a smile dancing around her lips before she subdued it and started putting on tights. Awkwardly, Tori stumbled out of her pants and put on the rest of her costume. 

Grinning at her from the opposite side of the janitor's closet, Jade zipped her boots shut. "Wipe that look off your face!" Tori pouted, but Jade didn't begin to. "Well, haven't I _always_ wanted to get dressed in a closet with the sweet Tori Vega?" She mocked in the weird Southern accent she usually used for bad Tori-impersonations.

"Come on now, we don't want to worry Cat." Tori turned to the door, but Jade interrupted her. "I have Santa hats. Want one?" Surprised by the lack of offense in Jade's tone, Tori stopped. "Sure. Thanks."

Jade offered one, and pulled back when Tori tried reaching for it. "What? You said I could..." Jade nodded upwards. Tori took the Santa hat. 

"Mistletoe." They said at the same time. 

Holding a Santa hat each, in their odd outfits, they stared at each other. Tori felt confused, while Jade just looked... challenging. 

They were standing closely enough, narrow as the closet was. "No need to be shy." Jade's voice was husky and suddenly, the need to _prove_ something washed up in Tori. She leaned in and felt Jade's surprise when their lips met, but a second later, Jade was kissing back in an astonishingly gentle way. 

 _So this is what it feels like_ , Tori thought, without knowing how long she'd been wondering that. 

Simultaneously, they pulled away. "So." Jade stated, her eyes glowing mischievously. "So." Tori replied. 

That's when Cat's noisy knocking interrupted them. They could hear her muffled voice through the door as she shouted: "You guys!!!"

"We gotta put some coats over the costumes." Tori noticed matter-of-factly, and they hurried to do that. "It's a good look on you." As soon as it had slipped out, Tori wished she hadn't said it. But Jade didn't seem to mind. She shrugged, which was a good sign, it meant she was her usual self, and smiled. "Merry Christmas." 

Cat ripped the door open. "How many minutes!!!" 

Rolling her eyes, Jade looked at her phone again. "Five 'til the bell rings." She didn't exchange a glance with Tori again before following Cat out of the closet.

And Tori, feeling the ridiculous need to touch her lips as if she'd never been kissed before, would never know whether or not the mistletoe had been planted there as an addition to her Secret Santa gift from the most venomous girl at Hollywood Arts. 

 _Merry Christmas_ , she thought.


End file.
